After the Enchantment
by KatieGallagher2005
Summary: The Prince and Belle have just wed! After a wonderful night, an unexpected vistor brings turmoil to the castle, and to their fairy tale realtionship.
1. The Wedding

Belle took one last glance in the mirror, and smiled to herself. "You look wonderful, love!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed as she glanced over every inch of Belle's dress. Today was her wedding day. It was no surprise that everyone in the castle was excited for today. She had helped to break the spell. This was now common knowledge, and all the castle's inhabitants loved her even more as a result of that.

"Thank you." Elegant Belle said in response to Mrs. Potts comment. "I'm nervous." She laughed as she turned to face Mrs. Potts.

"I'm sure you are dear. And for tonight!" Mrs. Potts laughed a little chuckle. Belle turned a light pink. Just at that moment Cogsworth, ever running around and bossing people (for that's what they all were now) around, bursted through the door of Belle's room.

"It's time to go. We simply cannot have the Master waiting on his wedding day." Then he grabbed Belle's arm and led her to the top of the stairs. Their wedding was being held in the grand ballroom. Belle had wanted it this way. The ballroom had been a wonderful place for the two of them. Her father was to walk her down the staircase, just as she had herself, only two short days ago. Why it had only been one day since the castle was returned to its former splendor, and Belle had hardly got to see the Beast since. This separation, kept her in more anticipation. She was really ready to marry her true love.

Maurice took his daughter's arm and just as the music flared up they descended. After they had glided down the grand staircase, the Prince glanced at her. His piercing eyes glanced deep into hers. It took her breath away. Oh, how her heart bursted with love! They then turned towards the crowd, every servant, and most of the village had shown up.

The couple exchanged the traditional vows. When the ceremony was almost done, the Prince leaned into her and his lips met hers. The only other kiss they had ever shared was that wonderful night. Why that had been less than forty-eight hours ago! But how it seemed like forever to Belle. As they continued to share the passion of their second kiss, the ballroom exploded in a huge roar! The servants began to move about to prepare the wedding feast. Belle, didn't even notice. Oh, no, she was too caught up in her beloved.

Somehow the Prince and Belle had managed to get through the traditional feast and fellowship with friends and family, but neither could think of much besides each other. Before the feast was even near over, the Prince grabbed Belle's hand and led her away. The quietly ascended the back staircase when no one was looking. Belle stifled a giggle. "Oh Beast. I love you!" She exclaimed. They continued on, then she stopped in her tracks.

"Don't make me carry you Belle!" the Prince said. Then after glancing at her beautiful pained face, he asked with genuine concern, "Belle, honey, what's wrong?"

She looked into those eyes of his, "I don't even know your name." It was true. Before the enchantment had ended, she had called him "Beast". The servants called him "Master", and everyone else, "The Prince". Belle didn't know which name she should address her beloved.

"Oh, Belle. You really don't do you." He took his free hand, the one that was not gripping hers, and put it gently under her chin. He lifted his hand, in turn moving her stunning face up, and said, "You can call me what ever you like. You fell in love with the Beast. I'll love you no matter what you call me."

Belle shook her head. "No, I want your name. I'm your wife. Please beloved, what is it?"

"Christophe." Then he turned and started to continue towards their new room.

Belle found herself struggling to keep up with his strict pace. "Wait." He stopped. "I'll call you Chris. While Christophe is royal, and fit for you, the Prince, I like Chris. Yes, you're my Chris."

The Prince laughed. "If it suits you. Now Belle, we have wasted enough time here now. Let's go. I want to be with my Belle." She smiled and both ran.

The Prince threw open the door to their extravagant room. Belle was convinced that it was perfect. It was pale yellow and royal blue. This room was refurnished especially for the two newlyweds. Belle had picked the colors very quickly yesterday, because they reminded her of that special night. Tonight was also going to be a special night. They stepped inside and the two kissed again. Then Belle pulled away, she ran into the connecting bathroom. She had a surprise. She removed her sparkling white gown and prepared herself to see her husband. Meanwhile the Prince lit some candles, wanting everything to be perfect. It was the first time both of the would experience such a wonderful thing, and he wanted it to be perfect. Belle emerged. His breath was swept away for a change.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Belle blinked. The sunlight was streaming into the room and disrupting her sleep. Chris had his arm over her body and she felt safe, secure. Not wanting to leaving her beloved's side, she closed her eyes once more and drifted off to dreamland, a dreamland full of the handsome prince once more.

Christophe thought he felt Belle move. How he loved the feel of her warm body snuggled up next to his. He didn't want to get up and leave her still sleeping there. The sun was fully up now, and it appeared to be a beautiful day. Not wanting to wake up just yet, he closed his eyes once more.

A knock was heard on the door. Both Belle and Chris heard it, and both giggled as they both woke up and sat straight up at the same time. "Who's there?" questioned Chris.

"Cogsworth." Both glanced at each other as Belle rolled her eyes. This wasn't a surprise to either. He was always there.

"And what is your will with my husband?" Belle asked. How she loved to refer to him as her husband.

"Well I hate having to disturb you two. But I'm sorry, but there is a visitor here an the castle. A very important one." Cogsworth started to stutter.

Chris asked, "Who?"

"Uh, um... the King?" was his reply.

"My father?" Chris asked. He glanced at Belle. She sensed some fear in his eyes.

"Yes, Master, the very one I remember."

"Thanks, Cogsworth. I'll be out shortly." The Prince was no longer in his happy mood.

"Honey, what's the problem?" Belle was worried about her husband.

"Well," Chris started, "You see, my father left a long time ago. My mother died when I was eight. I guess living here in this castle was too much. It remind him of her, and I guess he felt he couldn't live here any more. He left me here, in the care of these servants when I was nine." Belle nodded, urging him to continue. "I knew he was still alive, being that I'm still the Prince, he's the King. However I feel no love for him. I hardly know him. Why thirteen years is too long ago for me to even remember too much of him. He never spent time with me. I would hear of him traveling around and continuing to rule over the land. But still I'm here. He never came back. Until now, why I don't think he even knew of the enchantment. You see Belle, I don't know what to do."

"I know what your going to do. First I think you'll get dressed. While I prefer you this way, she glanced at his naked body, I don't think others will." She laughed, and he joined in as well.

"Yes, Belle I'll take care of that." He stood up and headed towards his closet.

She continued, "And then you will go downstairs and be a charming young prince. Don't lose your temper. For your good at that." He gave Belle a dirty look. If anyone else had said that to him, he'd be furious. But coming from her, it made sense and needed to have been said. Still she continued, "You will be nice and see what business your father has here. Maybe he is home to stay. You don't know. This could be a good thing for you."

He continued to dress now and called a servant to shave him. He motioned for Belle to get decent too. Then he asked, "And when exactly does my little wife come into this picture?"

"Well would you feel better if I came with you now?" One glance at him and she knew his answer was yes. "Okay I'll come." She headed off for her powder room and with the help of a wonderful servant, made herself presentable.

When she emerged Chris was nowhere to be found. Belle shrugged and left the room.


	3. Tempers Flare

Prince Christophe walked out of his room. Belle was taking too long, that's all there was to it. As much as he wanted to wait for her, he was very worried about this visit from his father. He followed Cogsworth into the parlor, where the King was being entertained by Lumiaire. "Ah, Lumiarie, I have missed your tactics so!" Christophe heard his father exclaim, "I'm thankful to be back." The Prince couldn't see his father, for he was sitting facing the opposite direction of the door. Lumiarie however took notice of him.

"Ah, Master, I would like to introduce you again to your son."

Christophe edged closer to the chair and gasped as he saw a very different face then remembered.

The King had aged tremendously, but when Chris glanced into his eyes, he knew. It was his Dad. "Uh, you're here I see." Christophe said with an edge to his voice.

"Yes son, I'm back." An awkward silence reigned in the room when suddenly a voice yelled out.

"Chris, honey, where are you?" Belle was obviously trying to hunt him down, staying true to the promise she would come with him.

"Who's yelling for you. And using that name?" The King was bewildered. No one, I mean no one, called him Chris. Few were permitted to call him Christophe, but only his mother called him Chris. To everyone else he was either Master, or The Prince.

Prince Christophe sensed resentment in his father's voice. "My wife. Belle is her name." The King's face turned bright red, as he screamed very loudly.

"YOU GOT MARRIED. Without my blessing. What an outrage!" (For as bad of a temper as the Beast had, his father was much worse.

"Yes I did! What's the problem." Chris was just as mad at this point, and he noticed Belle looking pretty ticked off as she slipped into the back of the room.

"Well, you want the crown someday right? Then I get to chose your wife. And I say whoever this "Belle" is, has no right to marry you without my say."

"You've been gone for thirteen years. I had to marry sometime." Both men were now yelling very loudly at each other.

"I bet she isn't even a princess." After these words Belle was in tears. She inched her way forward until she was in view of the King.

"Your right Sir, I'm not. And I wish for you to like me. If I'm not suitable for you, I'll leave. Forgive me for saying so, but you have quite a temper. I'm not pleased. Perhaps if you knew the real story, things would be different." With that our heroine stormed out of the room, leaving an annoyed King, and a stressed out husband.

"Look what you've done!" The Prince yelled, as he started to move. The King merely stared at him. "I love Belle. If that means that I have to give up the throne, I will. She's my life. And she comes before you. You haven't even been here for thirteen years. And with that, Prince Christophe disappeared from the room.


	4. Not Another Fight

Sorry kids for the lack of updatage. My computer has been broken for the last few months. My dad just fixed it, So I must apologize. Also I just now got everyone's reviews. Also "Winged Princess of Destiny" I would love to do some "Beauty and the Beast" with you! Review if you're still interested, and then we can get ins touch. I would have talked to you earlier, had my computer been working… Enough talk, here's more story! Much love to all of you!

"He's horrible!" Belle exclaimed. "How could you, come from that?" Belle asked her beloved Prince.

"Honey," he glanced at her, "I don't know. I'd like to think that we didn't do anything wrong, but I don't know. I don't know what to think. I mean, I should have asked his permission."

Belle glared at him, "His permission for what? Permission to fall in love?" She started to raise her voice. "You can't decide to fall in love. It happens. And I love you. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Belle, I do. I just wish I could make everything better. But how? As you said, 'he's horrible.'" Belle continued to just look at him. "I'm out of here. I will not and cannot deal with this. I'll be around… see you at dinner. Goodbye."

Belle's heart sank as she watched him walk away. She started to cry. A tiny tear hit her hand, and she just nodded her head as more fell.


	5. No More Feeling Sorry

"Love, I simply do not understand." Mrs. Potts glanced at poor Belle. She had rarely ever seen her that upset. "It's the day after your wedding, shouldn't you be happy?"

"How can I be happy when Chris is not even speaking to me!" Belle was shocked to see how different this married life was turning out to be.

"Well you just can't give up. You know your vows. You need to do something. For you sit here wouldn't be the Belle I know." Belle glanced up at Mrs. Potts. "Why, you never gave up on the Prince before. Why now? I think I'll leave you now to your thoughts." With that the charming Mrs. Potts took her leave.

Belle decided right then and there that Mrs. Potts was right. She couldn't just let her life fall to shreds. Then, this is where the Belle we know came to life. Within minutes Belle was pacing across her bedroom floor attempting to come up with a plan that would suit both her husband, and her father-in-law. "I've got it!" Belle marched downstairs to a certain den. She wasn't after her husband.


	6. Belle Brings a Little Peace

"Excuse me Sir." Belle walked up behind the King. "I'm sorry to bother you. Wait, actually I'm not. I've felt enough like a peasant and an outcast too much of my life, I simply won't stand for more." The King looked over at Belle. For the first time, he was really getting to meet her. As far as looks go, Christophe had done well. To say that she is beautiful would be an understatement. The girl was so stunning. And yet she possessed a fire in her eyes. One he so despised in his own wife, but he had grown to love. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Or maybe she was, the King really couldn't tell.

"You are here why?" He asked with a tone that would have scared any normal girl away.

"Well, I want you to listen to me." The King nodded her on, as he sat there with his arms crossed. "We got married yesterday. I'm sure Chris left out that little detail. I haven't been here for long either. It's not only May, I met Christophe in October. When I came here, he was in a sad shape. And the only reason I want to tell you this, is because I want you to understand."

"Well, this is relevant why?"

"Your, Majesty, it is! You see, I love Chris. The way I'm sure you loved his mother. Or at least I believe you did. I want to like you. Please don't hate me." Belle then fell down in a chair across the room.

"You have sprit, uh, what's your name again? I was too mad this morning to catch it." He then laughed a little

"Belle."

"Ah, so fitting." She blushed. "Well I realize that if you have heard anything about me, it most likely wasn't nice. My son doesn't care for me much."

"After my wife, Emma died, I couldn't take it anymore. Looking at him brought pain. So I left."

"Ah, but Sir, that's where you made your mistake! He shouldn't have been left. No good came out of that! He turned into a spoiled brat. No one to care for him, besides servants of course, and no one to be a friend to him. That only led to destruction. He didn't know how to love."

"What do you mean, he seems fine now, the same temper I remember."

"Well for awhile the castle was under an enchantment."

"Your joking. I never heard of such a thing. I think I would know if my own castle was haunted."

"No, it's truth! I came here as prisoner. See one day my father, whom you must meet, he would find you quite fascinating, got lost and ended up here. Christophe's heart was so hard that he took him prisoner! I came to save him, and I trade for my Dad's freedom. I was terrified of him at first. He was an ugly, huge, hideous Beast! In fact I called him Beast. Up until yesterday actually." While Belle continued she noticed a huge look of bewilderment in the King. "I'm not kidding. Everyone, all the servants, were creatures, and not human ones. See we were under a spell. Chris had to love, and be loved in return in order to break it. It had to be done by his twenty-first birthday."

"Which was two days ago…" The King finally started to get it a little bit.

"Yes, and well I love him. Like I said, we got married only yesterday. And with the exception of last night, I haven't even talked to him. I don't know where he is now."

"I came home for his birthday. Or at least I tried to, I got caught up in some things. I wanted to come home, to give him the throne. I was hoping that today he could find a bride, and then tomorrow, the traditional three days after the twenty-first birthday, he was to be King. But then this morning, everything got so screwed up. Please, let me assure you, I'm not horrible."

Belle laughed at this, "I was so sure you were this morning.

"I can imagine so!" They both laughed.

"Well I'm sure Christophe will be able to tell you more. I also am new to this, this whole Princess thing. I think I'm bad at this."

"You'll do fine soon. First do me a favor, find your husband. Please?"

"Of course, Sir." Belle then curtsied as she ran out of the room. There was nothing she wanted more at this point than her husband.


	7. Convincing the Prince

"Ah, my Belle." The Prince saw her approaching. Maybe now would be a good time to tell her that they were moving. He didn't know where, just away. Away from his father.

"Oh, Chris! I have amazing news." Chris was sitting on a couch looking out a huge window, Belle ran up and sat right down on her laugh. She giggled a little when he smiled at her.

"Belle so do I. We won't put up with him any longer. We are going to leave." With this comment Belle turned her head towards him.

"No, we can't. I just talked to him. He wishes to see you. I think he's sorry. And well it's your fault too. Your stubborn, and have a bad temper." Belle glared at him.

"No, we are leaving."

"I love it here. So do you. You know it. Plus your father wants to do something for you. He doesn't mind that you married me anymore. Just please go speak to him."

"Fine, Belle, as you wish."

"Thank you my love." She leaned in towards him and the two shared a passionate kiss.


	8. Complete Peace

The King nervously shifted in his chair as he awaited Belle and Christophe. He would try to be nice. Cogsworth had fully drilled him on how to be nice. He would succeed.

The couple walked into the room hand in hand. "Ah, so in love!" Lumiare whispered into the Kings ear. He just nodded.

"Father, we are here. What is your will." Christophe was trying hard to be nice too.

"Well, I understand some things about your time while I was gone. I was also wrong to leave, and wrong to show up again so many years later and cause such a stir. First, your forgiveness, I beg of you."

"Granted." Belle squeezed Christophe's hand as a sign of approval.

"And, tomorrow, I wish to make you King." With this, Christohpe's face lit up.

"Really, Father?"

"So nice to hear you call me that. And yes, really. No let's us dine, and put this horrible day behind us." With that Belle and Chris took their leave.

"And, let's make up for the bad day, tonight." Christophe whispered into Belle's ear. A giggle was what he received in return.


	9. A New King

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I now introduce you to your new King and Queen. King Christophe, and Queen Belle." The truly royal couple bowed towards their people. It seemed like everyone was really happy. Could anything be more perfect?

After the ceremony, Father and Son had a chance to talk. "Dad," The new King Christophe said, "I'm still sorry. I hope we can really start over."

"Yes, Son, and from now on I'll be sticking around, if that's okay with you and your mistress."

"We'd be delighted." Belle interrupted as she walked up to them. And Sir, I promised to introduce you to my father. This is my Dad, Maurice. You can be friends while I steal my husband. Okay?"

Maurice simply replied, "Kids." All four then laughed, and Belle grabbed her King's hand and she knew that for sure, everything, at least for now, was right. Yes life was good.

Maybe I'll make a sequel. Can they really ever live happily ever after? Reviewers, let me know! Thanks for reading, I'm going to try to read some of your stuff, but to be honest, most of you are like writing about anime, and I know nothing about that, but I'll try. Much love to all!


End file.
